Bully the Badass
by Guang
Summary: Kecelakaan yang menimpanya saat dia berusia tiga tahun membawa dampak buruk bagi sikapnya. Kematian kedua orang tua yang disayanginya. Menjadi remaja yang sulit diatur. Kasih sayang keluarga satu-satunya yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Kebenciannya dengan salju. Dan bertemu dengan senior tukang bentak yang terus mencari masalah dengannya. [AU/Drarry/OOC]
1. Beginning

London, 27 Desember 1995

Musim dingin. Musim salju. Sekalipun malam puncak natal sudah lewat dua hari yang lalu, tapi malam ini tidak surut dari suasana malam natal dua hari yang lalu. Jalanan masih ramai akan hilir mudik pejalan kaki dan kendaraan lainnya.

Seperti di beberapa kota besar di luar negeri, London juga termasuk kota besar yang tidak pernah tidur. Sekalipun jalanan sedikit lenggang, tapi tetap tak menyurutkan ramainya kendaraan umum maupun pribadi.

Di salah satu perempatan jalan, sebuah mobil keluarga yang sedang terhenti karena lampu merah, di dalam mobil tersebut terdapat tiga orang, seorang wanita dan dua laki-laki dan yang satunya terlihat seperti bocah berusia tiga tahun, terlihat sedang merengek dan memaksa dua orang lainnya.

"Dad, ayolah cepat sedikit! Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang!" bocah berusia tiga tahun tersebut kembali merengek kepada ayahnya yang duduk di belakang kemudi mobil. Sementara lampu merah berganti menjadi hijau, sang ayah kembali menjalankan mobil.

"Sabar son. Sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah." sang ayah menjawab dengan tenang. Meskipun ada raut bingung di wajahnya. Sang ibu juga tidak kalah bingung.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka bertiga sedang berlibur di sebuah penginapan di dekat pantai. Si bocah juga terlihat senang saat tiba di penginapan tersebut. Namun beberapa jam kemudian si bocah tiba-tiba merengek ingin cepat-cepat pulang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kedua orang tuanya sedikit bingung, kenapa si bocah tiba-tiba ingin pulang. Padahal si bocah terlihat menikmati tempat mereka berlibur.

Karena tak sanggup melawan si bocah, akhirnya mereka menyutujui untuk pulang. Permintaan si bocah menjadi nomor satu rupanya. _What a dotting parent_.

Namun, saat mereka di tengah perjalanan pulang. Nasib nahas terjadi. Ada sebuah truk besar dari arah berlawanan sedang melaju dan menabrak mobil mereka dengan keras. Jerit kaget dari pejalan kaki tak terelakkan. Sang supir truk yang rupanya dalam posisi mengantuk selama mengemudi berhasil melarikan diri. Sementara beberapa bagian dari mobil keluarga tersebut hancur.

Dan takkan ada yang menyangka kecelakan maut tersebut disadari oleh bocah kecil tersebut. Rupanya si bocah sudah merasakan hal buruk selama di tempat penginapan tadi sehingga ia memaksa kedua orang tuanya untuk pulang.

-000-

 **Harry Potter (c)** **J.K Rowling**

 **Warning: AU, no-magic, badass Harry, OOC**

 **This fict** **is contain** **many typo and misstypo**

 **Happy Reading**

-000-

London, 15 September 2008

September tak seperti biasa. Bulan ini lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Meskipun hawa dingin yang menusuk, tapi semangat tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts Academy tidak menyurutkan semangat dari siswa-siswi tahun ajaran baru di sekolah tersebut. Meskipun terlihat beberapa wajah malas dari senior di Hogwarts Academy.

Dengan dimulainya tahun ajaran baru di sekolah Inggris, hari ini menjadi hari yang sibuk. Jalanan kota London juga terlihat sedikit mengalami kemacetan.

"Hosh... Hosh..." terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai seragam murid sosialisasi Hogwarts Academy sedang berlari sambil terengah-engah. "Haa.. Terlambat... Aku terlambat... ha... haa... "

"Ck. Anak kelas satu cepatlah sedikit. Gerbangnya akan ditutup." seorang senior kelas dua di Hogwarts Academy yang berkulit gelap eksotis berteriak memberikan perintah. Sementara senior lainnya dibantu gatekeeper sekolah menutup gerbang sekolah.

Terlihat beberapa siswa tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts Academy yang terlambat.

"Wah~ wah~ tahun ajaran baru, pakaian baru, sekolah baru, rekor baru rupanya. Tahun kemarin tidak sebanyak ini yang terlambat. Ini benar-benar rekor baru rupanya." cela senior lainnya.

Di Hogwarts Academy, sosialisasi sekolah menjadi acara tahunan yang wajib bagi siswa-siswi baru. Prefek sekolah beserta beberapa staff pengajar yang bertugas di acara wajib ini- garis bawahi, selalu terlihat gembira. Bagi staff pengajar, gembira melihat wajah-wajah polos siswa tahun ajaran baru. Dan bagi senior yang menjadi prefek, gembira menyiksa- bukan... gembira bisa bersosialisasi dengan siswa baru.

Ada tiga orang prefek yang bertugas di gerbang depan, seperti mengecek atribut siswa baru, juga hal wajib bagi prefek, menanti siswa-siswi yang terlambat. Menjadi senior yang baik hati sangat sulit bagi siswa-siswi Hogwarts Academy rupanya.

"Oke. Tiga belas orang terlambat. Kuharap Koordinator Kedisiplinan tidak mengalami hipertensi hari ini." kata seorang senior cantik berambut pirang sambil memperhatikan daftar siswa tahun ajaran baru.

"Tidak. Dia selalu mengalami hipertensi. Sungguh keajaiban luar biasa kalau hipertensinya sembuh." balas senior yang berkulit gelap.

"Oh. Kalian bertiga, aku tinggal ke ruang staff dulu." pamit sang gatekeeper.

"Ok, sir." balas senior perempuan. "Tapi kuharap kita tidak kehabisan obat hipertensi."

"Dan kalau bisa ruang kesehatan tidak penuh."

"Iya, acara kali ini kan menginap. Berbeda dengan acara sosialisasi sebelumnya."

Sementara siswa baru yang terlambat sedikit kebingunan dengan senior mereka yang asik ngobrol sendiri, lupa kalau masih mengurus mereka yang terlambat.

"Ok, kalian langsung ke lapangan untuk upacara pembuka, Kak bisa aku minta tolong untuk mengantar mereka ke lapangan dan membuat barisan sendiri?" pinta senior cantik tersebut ke senior yang berambut coklat.

"Ok. Kalian cepat bawa barang-barang kalian dan ikuti aku."

Setelah senior berambut coklat tersebut pergi bersama junior, dua senior lainnya memperhatikan junior-junior mereka dengan tatapan miris di balik wajah angkuh mereka.

"Kau tau Daph, ini sangat merepotkan. Berpura-pura menjadi kaka jahat, tidak memanggil nama masing-masing agar junior kita tidak tau nama kita." ucap senior berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Blaise. Setelah lulusnya senior prefek yang baik hati acara sosialisasi yang menurut senior tahun akhir biasa-biasa saja atau bahkan membosankan, kini berubah menjadi _Exciting Event._ Sekolah belum pernah mengadakan acara sosialisasi sampai menginap segala kan? Apalagi ini sampai tiga hari dua malam." balas senior cantik yang bernama Daphne tersebut.

"Iya, untung tidak tujuh hari tujuh malam."

"Kau pikir ini acara pemanggilan makhluk gaib? Ah, sudahlah. Aku harus melapor ke Koordinator Kedisiplinan. Bye."

"Aku langsung ke lapangan. Bye."

-000-

Iya, acara sosialisasi tahunan yang diadakan oleh Hogwarts Academy untuk siswa baru- garis bawahi dan pertebal, sedikit berubah. Acara biasa-biasa saja yang biasanya diadakan untuk mengenalkan siswa-siswi baru kepada sekolah tercintah ini dan tanpa menginap, kini berubah menjadi acara mengenal dan menginap di Hogwarts Academy. Entah siapa yang merencanakan acara ini dan entah bagaimana para staff sekolah menerima hasil rapat para prefek. Rupanya ada udang dibalik batu, ada maksud tertentu dibalik berubahnya acara tahunan ini.

Selain itu ada beberapa hal yang berubah untuk berlangsungya acara ini, seperti pembagian Kakak Baik dan Kakak Jahat. Pembagian kelompok untuk peserta sosialisasi, termasuk masak sendiri selama tiga hari ini, mengingat mereka menginap di sekolah, dan beberapa hal lainnya yang sepertinya membuat peserta menderita. Ha ha, kombinasi yang bagus bukan?

Penderitaan dimulai saat mereka menjalani _pre-event_ , dimana yang mereka kira kalau kakak-kakak prefek ini baik hati karena mereka mau menjawab dan menjelaskan maksud dari barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa untuk _event_ ini. Seperti membawa panci, beras, kardus, galon kosong, beberapa barang sebagai syarat untuk _event_ , termasuk barang- atau benda yang kata kakak prefek 'benda misteri'.

Ditambah kenyataan kakak perefek yang bermuka garang saat prefek yang bernama Blaise, Daphne, dan seorang prefek berambut coklat menyambut mereka di depan gerbang sekolah -tentunya nama-nama semua prefek tidak diketahui peserta _event_ -. Menyambut mereka dengan bentakan-bentakan halus untuk berjalan sedikit cepat agar acara pembuka segera dimulai. Padahal semua prefek tahu kalau upacara pembuka dimulai pukul 7 tepat. Nahasnya, peserta sosialisasi diberikan jadwal -disuruh- berada di sekolah sebelum pukul 6 pagi. Bayangkan saja wajah-wajah mengantuk junior kita. Belum -tidak- pernah disuruh bangun pagi sekali, atau masih petang untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah dengan barang bawaan macam orang pindah. Ha ha, teganya senior kita ini.

Tapi tetap saja ada yang terlambat, bahkan jumlanhya lebih banyak dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sungguh luar biasanya nyali mereka. Oh, tapi junior kita belum tahu siapa Koordinator Kedisiplinan kita kali ini, dan mereka belum tahu ada beberapa acara yang berubah. Mungkin saja mereka mendapatkan informasi dari almnus maupun beberapa senior yang tentunya bukan prefek, mengatakan kalau acara sosialisasi ini acara pengenalan sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja. Ck ck, benar-benar senior kita kali ini.

Tidak hanya itu. Beberapa peserta yang malas mendengarkan pidato- atau ceramah kepala sekolah selama upacara pembuka, malah sibuk meliha-lihat prefek yang bertugas selama _event_ ini. Sekalipun wajah prefek kita ini rupawan tanpa cacat, tapi mereka sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat wajah garang para prefek. Ha ha ha, _nice acting_.

Walaupun hanya _acting_ saja, diam-diam para prefek tertawa bahagia tentunya disembunyikan di wajah garang mereka. Iya, tertawa bahagia menantikan derita tiga hari dua malam para peserta sosialisasi.

"... dan anak-anakku sekalian, selamat menjalani acara ini." akhirnya Kepala Sekolah selesai berpidato. Terlihat wajah-wajah lega dari peserta maupun panitia acara. Lega karena selesainya pidato Kepala Sekolah yang panjang dan membosankan. Lalu sambutan singkat dari Seksi Acara, dan hal lainnya selama upacara berlangsung. Setelah upacara selesai, Kepala Sekolah dan staff yang ikut serta menjadi panitia _event_ memasuki gedung sekolah. Beberapa prefek mulai ambil alih.

"Sekarang ambil barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk memasak dan letakkan di depan ketua kelompok, kami akan memeriksanya. Tiga orang dari tiap kelompok membawakan barang-barang lainnya ke gedung yang digunakan sebagai tempat tidur. Bawa semua barang kecuali buku tulis dan pena." salah seorang prefek laki-laki berambut pirang memberikan perintah. Tiga orang peserta dari masing-masing kelompok mulai mengambil barang masing-masing dan barang-barang milik teman sekelompok untuk dipindahkan ke aula untuk tempat tidur didampingi prefek lainnya. Sementara dua orang prefek lain memeriksa barang-barang yang digunakan untuk memasak.

Tak lupa peserta yang terlambat yang hanya membawa buku tulis dan pena karena barang-barang mereka sudah dipindahkan oleh teman-teman sekelompok mereka. Mereka sedikit ketakutan, takut melihat wajah garang senior yang memperhatikan mereka, takut memikirkan apakah akan ada hukuman atau tidak, dan takut takut yang lainnya. Tak lama kemudian teman-teman sekelompok yang memindahkan barang lainnya kembali ke barisan kelompok.

"Karena semua barang selesai diperiksa, Kakak Prefek tolong panggilkan Koordinator Kedisplinan."

"Segera, Kak." balas salah satu prefek, setelah itu menuju ruang panitia untuk memanggil Koordinator Kedisiplinan. Wajah-wajah peserta sosialisasi yang terlambat sedikit pucat membayangkan akan ada hukuman atau tidak mengingat senior mereka mengatakan 'Koordinator Kedisplinan'.

" _Mampus aku. Baru masuk sekolah langsung kena hukuman. Semoga saja yang namanya hukuman tidak terjadi. Haa... memangnya siapa juga yang menyuruh membawa barang-barang sebanyak itu? Memangnya kita mau piknik? Pakai bawa panci segala. Mana barang misterinya sulit dicari lagi. Mereka ini mau bersosialisasi atau mau base camp, sih? Ugghh... salahku juga bangun kesiangan. Film Avatar memang tidak bisa kulewatkan._ _"_ batin salah seorang peserta yang terlambat tadi. Perhatikan saja wajahnya, sudah penuh peluh karena tadi bangun kesiangan, pergi kesekolah mebawa barang yang terlihat seperti orang mau piknik dan tak lupa tatapan pejalan kaki yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, belum lagi upacara pembuka yang memakan waktu lebih dari setengah jam, dan lain-lain yang membuatnya terlihat tidak rapi.

Beberapa saat kemudian prefek yang pergi tadi kembali bersama Koordinator Kedisiplinan yang entah mana orangnya. Karena yang kembali ada lima orang dihitung dengan senior yang pergi tadi. Tiga prefek laki-laki dan dua prefek perempuan. Dan semua prefek di Hogwarts Academy memang _good looking_. Spertinya mereka berbakat dan pasti lolos tes ajang model muda di Inggris. Bahkan di samping wajah garang yang ditampilkan senior mereka, peserta sosialisasi terpesona dengan _good looking face_ para prefek. Sedikit tidak menyesal rupanya.

Lalu salah seorang prefek yang berambut pirang hampir putih berdiri di depan peserta yang berbasi rapi. Sambil membaca daftar nama peserta dan peserta yang terlambat tadi, dia menatap garang wajah-wajah juniornya.

"Terlambat tiga belas orang. Dan aku melihat ketidak rapian seragam yang kalian pakai. Sesuai aturan, kemeja putih lengan panjang, bawahan celana kain panjang berwarna hitam bukan _jeans_ , dasi hitam, sepatu pantofel hitam bagi laki-laki, putih bagi perempuan, rambut tertata rapi, tidak boleh memakai aksesoris termasuk jam tangan dan memakai sabuk standar siswa sekolah, dan papan nama yang memakai nama baik kalian." katanya mengingatkan peraturan bagi peserta sosialisasi dan tak lupa wajah garangnya namun terlihat tegas. Dan beberapa peserta dapat menyimpulkan kalau prefek yang ini adalah Koordinator Kedisplinan.

"Tiga orang prefek periksa kuku jari mereka. Yang atributnya tidak lengkap dan yang terlambat berbaris menjadi satu." _bravo_ , satu lagi kakak jahat dan peserta sosialisasi belum menemukan senior baik hati rupanya.

Salah seorang prefek cantik berambut coklat mengembang maju kedepan, "Sambil menunggu pemeriksaan aku akan membacakan nama Kakak Pendamping tiap kelompok. Kelompok satu, Gabriel Truman. Kelompok dua, Penelope Clearwater. Kelompok tiga, Robert Hilliard. Kelompok empat, Gemma Farley. Kelompok lima, Balise Zabini. Kelompok enam, Jake Flinton. Kelompok tujuh, Draco Malfoy. Kelompok delapan, Tom Riddle. Kelompok sembilan, Anthony Goldstein. Kelompok sepuluh, Pansy Parkinson. Kelompok sebelas, Percy Weasley. Kelompok dua belas, Ernia Macmillan. Kelompok tiga belas, Hannah Abbott."

"Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" alih-alih mengatakan ketinggalan, menggantikan kata tidak memperhatikan. Dan semua peserta menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak menginginkan gelangan kepala. Aku ingin kalian menjawabna. Apa kalia tidak punya mulut? Apa kalian bisu? Jawab?" bentak senior yang berambut pirang yang dikira Koordinator Kedisiplinan. Wah... wah... membentak dengan murka ya, kak?

"TIDAK, KAK!" balas peserta dengan sedikit berteriak. Sedikit karena mereka ada 156 orang yang tentunya suara mereka bisa lebih keras bila mereka semua berteriak kencang. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, senior mereka yang berambut pirang pucat ini benar-benar mengerikan. Bahkan sampai mengatai mereka bisu. Sungguh jahat bukan?

Total siswa tahun ajaran baru ada 156 orang, dibagi menjadi 13 kelompok, dan tiap kelompok ada 12 orang dan satu kakak prefek pendamping. Tapi apakah peserta mengetahui siapa kakak pendamping mereka? Hanya tuhan dan panitia saja yang tahu, ha ha ha.

"Kalau begitu peserta yang atributnya yang tidak lengkap tetap di lapangan, dan yang tidak ikut menetap di lapangan segera ke Aula Besar." setidaknya prefek cantik yang bediri di sebelah prefek yang dikira murka tadi sedikit menenangkan mereka. Dan terlihat jumlah siswa yang lalai kali ini lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin. Benar rupanya, rekor baru.

"Segera buat satu barisan." titah Koordinator Kedisiplinan. Dan terlihat tiga orang prefek yang menemani mereka.

"Total tiga puluh dua peserta yang tidak mematuhi aturan. Bukankah kalian sudah mengetahui aturannya saat _pre-event_? Kurasa waktu tiga hari sebelum masa sosialisasi adalah waktu yang cukup. Lebih. Banyak. Untuk mengatur semua syarat-syarat saat _event_ ini." kata Koordinator Kedisplinan sambil menekan kata cukup-lebih-banyak.

Dan seorang prefek berambut hitam yang tentunya memiliki paras rupawan seperti prefek lainnya, namun terlihat dewasa mulai membuka suara, "Kak~ mereka memang memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk menyiapkan barang yang akan dibawa saat _event_ ini, tapi kasihan mereka kalau dibentak-bentak terus. Kita dulu masih mendingkan? Kita tidak perlu menginap, sementara mereka harus menginap. Harus masak sendiri, apalagi masaknya pakai kayu bakar..."

Prefek tersebut diam sesaat sambil memperhatikan peserta yang mungkin akan di hukum, kemudian melanjutkannya.

"Tapi untung kayu bakar dan minyak gasnya kita yang menyediakan~" lanjutnya dengan nada riang tapi seringai ejekan terpasang di wajahnya.

"Lalu apa sekarang? Menghukum mereka? Acara pengenalan sebentar lagi dimulai. Aku tidak mau mereka terlambat di acara pengenalan." sepertinya prefek cantik tersebut adalah Kakak Baik. Mukjizat sekali.

" _Semoga saja Kakak itu tidak seperti senior lainnya yang rupanya jahat semua. Tapi siapa tahu dia baik tapi sebenarnya Kakak Jahat, kan?_ _"_ batin pemuda berambut hitam yang terlambat tadi.

Terlihat prefek yang berambut pirang diam sebentar untuk berpikir, "Sudah pasti ada hukuman. Kalian yang memakai celana _jeans_ ke kamar ganti, kalian harus memakainya dalam posisi terbalik, bagian dalam diluar. Kak, bisa carikan tali?"

"Untuk apa?" kedua prefek lainnya bertanya balik.

"Untuk mereka makan." Jawab prefek berambut pirang sedikit kesal. "Memangnya untuk apa? Sudah jelaskan untuk mereka pakai. Untuk mereka yang tidak pakai sabuk, dan kurasa tentang kerapian rambut sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya. Bagi laki-laki rambut tidak boleh panjang, tertata rapi dan panjang poni tidak boleh dibawah alis, berlaku juga bagi perempuan. Tapi untuk perempuan yang panjang rambutnya dibawah bahu harus dicepol. Jadi kalau ada yang panjang poninya dibawah alis ikat pakai tali, perempuan yang rambutnya tidak dicepol, gelung dengan tali juga."

Setelah itu si prefek cantik mencari tali untuk diguanakan sebagai pengganti sabuk dan ikat rambut. Sementara prefek laki-laki yang berambut hitam menemani mereka ke kamar ganti untuk memakai celana _jeans_ yang katanya harus-dipakai-yang-baik-dan-benar. Oh~ sungguh _brilliant_ sekali idemu, kak. Si prefek pirang masih di tempat, memperhatikan juniornya, sambil mengecek kerapian mereka. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti di peserta yang berambut hitam. Dia memperhatikan penampilannya.

Kemeja putih bersih yang dimasukkan di celana dengan rapi, cek.

Celana kain bukan _jeans_ berwarna hitam, cek.

Sabuk standar siswa sekolah, cek.

Sepatu pantofel hitam, cek.

Dasi, cek. _But wait..._ Tidak terikat dengan rapi. Jadi dia mendekatinya. Hmm... rambut acak-acakan mirip sangkar burung atau memang tidak disisir. Dan lagi, kacamata kuno. Oh~ _wait, wait_. Mata hijau cerahnya. Prefek pirang ini memperhatikannya sedikit lama. Sementara yang diperhatikan mulai risih dan memikirkan kalau seniornya ini berniat menghukumnya.

" _Hijaunya indah... mirip permata..._ _"_

"Kak~ mereka sudah 'memakai seragam yang benar'." tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan 'memandang permata hijau'.

"Ehem..." sedikit salah tingkah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah peserta lainnya.

"Hm... kau kenapa?"

"Tidak. Mana prefek yang mencari tali tadi?"

"Masih mencari tali... mungkin."

Dia memandang temannya sebentar, lalu kembali kembali memandang peserta sosialisasi yang tadi menyita pandangannya, dan kembali memasang muka garang.

"Kau. Kenapa terlambat?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan angkuh. _Image_ Kakak Jahatnya semakin membuat peserta sosialisasi bergidik ngeri, terlebih yang ditanya.

"Uh... busnya tadi... macet..." jawabnya sedikit ragu sambil berusaha tidak menatap seniornya itu. _"_ _Mampus aku. Tidak mungkin aku bilang bangun kesiangan. Apalagi wajahnya mengerikan seperti itu. Pokoknya Safety First._ _"_

Wah~ Sepertinya junior kita kali ini sedikit licik.

"Kenapa kau ragu menjawabnya? Apa kau berbohong? Jawab yang benar." sekalipun tidak membentak, tapi kata-katanya terdengar kasar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bohong. Busnya tadi memang macet. Hari ini kan tahun ajaran baru di selurug Inggris, jadi busnya sesak dan macet. Apalagi oom-oom pekerja kantor juga tidak mau mengalah dan rebutan tempat duduk." jawabnya dengan polos- berani dan kini ia juga berani menatap balik seniornya yang memasang muka garang.

" _Kau berani sekali kawan..._ _"_ batin peserta lainnya yang memperhatiakn mereka berdua dan ada yang mendengarkan saja karena tidak berani melihat seniornya yang garang-garang.

" _Ha ha ha~ bocah menarik. Sepertinya dia berani dengannya. Teman seangkatannya saja tidak berani berbuat seperti itu dengannya, apalagi setelah dia menjadi prefek dan menjabat sebagai Koordinator Kedisplinan seluruh penghuni sekolah tidak berani seperti itu dengannya, yah~ kecuali beberapa orang termasuk keluarganya sih. Semoga kau selamat, boy._ _"_ batin senior berambut hitam itu, sedikit miris melihat juniornya itu.

"Oke, aku tidak mau membahas bus yang tidak salah apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kau tidak rapi? Kau tidak menyisir rambutmu? Rambutmu sedikit panjang, dan aturannya rambut laki-laki harus tertata dan terpotong rapi. Dasimu juga tidak terpasang dengan rapi. Perlihatkan kukumu?"

" _Demi sempak bolongnya superman, mentang-mentang dia koordinator kedisplinan bisa seenaknya saja. Huh, awas saja nanti, kalau acara bodoh ini selesai aku pastikan aku akan selalu melanggar aturan sekolah. Oho ho ho pastinya aku akan mencari sekutu yang bisa ku ajak untuk membuat onar di sekolah. Tunggu saja, Kakak~_ _"_ batinnya berjanji sambil menyerahkan tangannya, tentu saja kuku-kukunya terpotong dengan rapi. Dan seniornya memeriksa kukunya.

"Maaf lama. Aku bawa talinya." prefek cantik itu akhirnya kembali dengan membawa banyak sekali tali. Dibantu oleh prefek yang berambut hitam, mereka mulai membagi tali-tali itu ke peserta sosialisasi untuk dipasang sebagai sabuk maupun sebagai ikat rambut.

"Uhm.. rambutku memang seperti ini sejak lahir, dan aku alergi gel rambut jadi aku tidak berani pakai." katanya dengan nada polos yang dibuat-buat, _"_ _Ow~ aku memang tidak mau pakai gel rambut. Itu malah membuat rambutku jadi kaku mirip sapu ijuk. Mentang-mentang rambutnya licin seperti habis disetrika saja._ _"_

"Oh, alergi gel rambut? Jangan berbohong lagi atau aku benar-benar menumpahkan gel rambut ke kepala pitakmu itu."

"Aku tidak berbohong." jawabnya sedikit kesal dan melawan. Memang siapa yang tidak kesal dipanggil kepala pitak?

"Huh, baru masa sosialisasi juga sudah berani dengan kakak kelas. Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarimu sopan santun dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu? Terlebih lagi baru kau kenal?" katanya lalu beranjak dari posisinya dan memeriksa peserta lainnya.

" _Ugh... menyebalkan sekali dia ini. Kalau aku bikin ulah pasti masuk rekor sekolah kan? Kata Kakak Prefek yang di gerbang tadi, tahun ini rekor sekolah, karena banyak yang melanggar aturan. Siapa tahu tahun ajaran kali ini bisa banyak rekor baru._ _"_ batinnya sambil menyeringai dalam hati dan otaknya sudah mulai merancang rencana-rencana kejahatan- ups... keonaran.

"Oh, dasimu kurang rapi. Bisa kau perbaiki?" tanya prefek cantik yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya tadi.

"Maaf, kak. Aku belum pernah pakai dasi, jadi aku tidak bisa membuat simpul dasi yang rapi." jawabnya memelas. Tentu saja hanya _acting_.

"Kalau begitu perhatikan." dan prefek cantik itu mengajarinya memasang simpul dasi yang benar dan rapi. Sementara peserta lainnya memandangnya dengan iri. Pada akhirnya ada juga yang benar-benar kakak baik, bukan kakak baik jadi-jadian. Sementara dua prefek lainnya memandang mereka tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau sudah selesai cepat ke Aula Besar." titah prefek berambut hitam.

-000-

Sementara di Aula Besar yang tengah berlangsung acara pengenalan oleh seorang staff pengajar berlangsung cukup baik. Tak diduga acara pengenalan sekolah cukup lama sekali, memakan waktu tiga jam dan itu sudah cukup membuat peserta menguap lebar karena kebosanan dan mengantuk. Tentu saja bagaimana tidak mengantuk, bangun sangat pagi bahkan ayam saja belum berkokok dengan indahnya.

Setelah acara pengenalan selesai. Para peserta disuruh mengambil alat dapur yang dibawa mereka yang tentunya sebagai salah satu syarat untuk acara ini. Bagaimana bukan syarat, kalau barangnya tertinggal atau terlupakan satu saja mereka pasti tidak bisa makan. Malang nasibmu, nak.

"Perhatian, waktu memasak selama 90 menit. Kayu bakar dan minyak gas sudah disediakan oleh panitia. Dua orang dari tiap kelompok mengambil minyak gas dari panitia. Satu orang dari tiap kelompok mencuci beras yang sudah dibagikan oleh panitia. Sisanya membantu menyiapkan yang lainnya. Paham?"

"Paham, kak!" peserta sedikit semangat karena sebentar lagi jam makan, tapi ada juga yang malas menjawab karena harus memasak sendiri apalagi memasak dengan cara kuno.

Menunya adalah sardine kaleng, telur mentah yang akan direbus, mie instan dan tentunya nasi. Bagi peserta sosialisasi sardine kaleng, telur yang akan direbus dan memasak mie instan tidak masalah. Tapi nasi, mereka belum pernah memasak nasi. Terlebih lagi kebanyakan murid di Hogwarts Academy adalah dari keluarga bangsawan. Astaga mau diatruh dimana muka mereka, putra-putri dari keluarga bangsawan memasak nasi dengan cara kuno. Masa' mau ditaruh dipantat? Ada-ada saja senior mereka kali ini.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bekerja. Dan ingat kalian satu kelompok, jadi harus kerja secara kompak. Ini kalian lakukan agar kalian bisa mandiri."

" _Mandiri apanya? Tapi aku sih sudah biasa memasak, jadi no problem. He he, bandel-bandel begini masakanku enak lho kak~_ _"_ batin peserta berambut hitam acak-acakan yang terlambat tadi. Dan semua peserta sudah mulai bekerja.

Beberapa sudah mulai berkenalan dan mengakrabkan diri dengan teman sekelompoknya masing-masing. Namun ada juga yang mengobrol dengan kelompok lain. Para prefek yang menjadi panitia juga ikut membantu membuat api untuk memasak, diantaranya ada yang sibuk memotret kegiatan ini. Seksi dokumentasi tugasnya mengabdikan tiap moment selama acara berlangsung, kan? Dan beberapa senior ada yang bercanda dengan senior maupun junior mereka. Oh~ tapi tidak lama lagi mereka pasti menjadi garang lagi.

"Hai, namaku Ron. Ronald Weasley. Kita sama-sama terlambat tadi. Siapa namamu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Ronald Weasley. Kepada pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan yang ternyata teman sekelompoknya.

"Hei, aku Harry. Harry Potter. Kita memang terlambat tadi." jawab pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan tersebut.

"Hei, Harry. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar salut kepadamu tadi karena kau berani dengan kakak kelas yang berambut pirang pucat tadi. Aku saja tidak seberani itu begitu dia bentak-bentak seperti tadi."

"Iya, nyalimu kuat rupanya." peserta lain ikut bergabung dengan percakapan mereka. "Aku Seamus. Seamus Finnigan."

"Hai Seamus. Tapi asal kalian tahu, dia tidak menakutkan ataupun mengerikan dia menyebalkan. Seolah-olah dia yang berkuasa di sini. Kita juga belum tahu siapa Ketua Prefek, kan? Aku sempat berpikir kalau dia menggunakan kuasanya sebagai pengganti Ketua Prefek." jawab Harry.

"Iya, aku juga sempat berpikir begitu." Ron mengatakannya sambil melihat para prefek yang membaur dengan peserta maupun sesama prefek.

"Tapi kita juga belum tahu siapa prefek pendamping kita. Aku Dean Thomas." timpal peserta lain sambil memandang teman sekelompoknya satu persatu. Tiga orang tadi memandangnya seolah membenarkan kata-katanya.

"Benar sejak tadi semua prefek hanya memanggil 'kakak' saja. Tapi aku tau satu prefek." ketiganya memandang Ron penuh antusias. "Kakakku pendamping kelompok sebelas, Percy Weasley. Dia hanya memberitahuku kalau aku harus bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak mengenalnya."

"..."

"Itu saja Ron?" tanya Harry begitu Ron selesai bicara.

"Itu saja, aku dan dia tidak begitu akrab dengan saudara-saudaraku yang lainnya."

"..." keempatnya diam lagi. _"_ _Saudara-saudaraku yang lain?_ _"_

"Oh, tapi aku juga tahu beberapa prefek disini." seorang gadis yang tentunya satu kelompok dengan mereka ikut ngobrol.

"Hm?" keempatnya menoleh kearah gadis itu.

"Aku Astoria Greengrass. Panggila saja Astoria."

"Jadi Astoria... bagaimana bisa kau tahu beberapa dari mereka?"

"Kakakku juga prefek di sini. Tapi dia bukan pendamping kelompok. Kakakku Daphne yang kalian temui di gerbang tadi. Blaise Zabini, yang bersama kakakku di gerbang tadi juga pendamping kelompok lima. Pansy Parkinson, temannya kakakku, pendamping kelompok sepuluh. Dan..." Astoria diam sejenak sambil memandang teman-temannya, juga dua orang teman sekelompok yang ikut mendengarkan.

"Dan?" Harry dan Ron mengulangnya.

"Dan Koordinator Kedisplinan. Draco Malfoy. Pendamping kelompok kita. Dia pernah ke rumahku, kerja kelompok dengan kakakku. Tapi aku belum pernah berbicara dengannya. Kurasa dia bukan orang yang bisa diajak santai. Aku lumayan akrab dengan dua orang lainnya."

"Apa kakakmu juga mengatakan hal yang sama? Berpura-pura tidak saling kenal."

"Iya, dia juga mengatakan itu. Katanya ini hanya salah satu permainan dari prefek. Tapi tidak mau memberitahuku permainan apa." kata Astoria sambil mengehla napas.

"Sepertinya para prefek punya banyak kejutan untuk kita." bisik Harry sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke prefek yang berada di lapangan.

"Iya, kurasa. Lebih baik kita kembali bekerja. Aku ingin cepat-cepat makan. Lapar sekali." akhirnya Ron menghentikan kegiatan 'ada apa dengan prefek'.

"Tapi sungguh... aku belum pernah masak dengan cara seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau nasinya gosong." kata teman sekelompok lainnya.

"Aku saja yang masak nasinya."

"Memang kau bisa masak Harry?"

"Setiap hari aku masak." kata Harry dengan wajah biasa saja. Dan mulai ambil alih dengan panci yang berisi beras, tentu berasnya sudah di cuci. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang belum pernah memasak.

" _Uwah... calon bapak rumah tangga._ _"_ Batin teman-teman kelompoknya.

"Kau tahu Harry. Aku saja belum pernah memasak, walaupun aku perempuan." kata salah satu teman kelompoknya yang memandang Harry dengan tatapan iri. Laki-laki saja bisa memasak nasi, apalagi memasak dengan cara tradisional, masa' dia yang perempuan tidak bisa masak?

-000-

90 menit sudah terlewat. Tinggal menunggu ijin dari prefek untuk diperbolehkan makan.

Terlihat wajah-wajah suram dari peserta sosialisasi. Kenapa suram? Karena masakan mereka gagal. Kecuali sardine kaleng yang tinggal dipanaskan saja. Telur rebus yang hanya matang sebagian. Mie instan yang matangya lumayan. Dan nasi yang dimasak dengan cara tradisional... gosong. Kecuali untuk kelompoknya Harry. Nasi di kelompok Harry tidak gosong.

"Harry kau hebat. Nasi kita tidak gosong. Matangnya juga sempurna." kata teman-teman sekelompoknya dengan wajah berterima kasih begitu melihat hasil masakan Harry, membandingkannya dengan nasi masakan kelompok lain yang gosong semua.

" _Benar-benar calon bapak rumah tangga._ _"_ Tambahan di batin mereka.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku masak setiap hari."

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul dan sudah siap?" teriak salah satu prefek sambil memandang semua kelompok.

"Sudah, kak!" jawab semua peserta dengan semangat. Semangat karena bisa makan. Walaupun sedikit enggan karena makan nasi gosong.

"Kalau begitu silahkan makan dan bersihkan jika sudah selesai."

Dan semua peserta mulai makan. Terlihat juga beberapa prefek yang ikut... atau mungkin mengganggu mereka untuk ikut makan. Berpura-pura belum sarapan dan minta makan kepada mereka. Ha ha ha, ada udang dibalik batu rupanya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan dan membersihkan semuanya. Peserta diberi waktu sampai jam 6 sore untuk bersantai dan membersihkan diri. Dan menyuruh mereka segera berkumpul di Aula Besar pukul 6.30 sore.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya seorang prefek.

"Sudah kak!"

"Kakak prefek tolong bagikan roti dan air mineral kepada mereka. Ada empat bungkus roti dan dua botol air mineral. Jadi kalian harus berbagi dengan teman sekelompok kalian. Waktunya sampai pukul tujuh tepat. Kalu begitu silahkan."

Beberapa prefek mulai membagikan roti dan air mineral. Dan sisa roti dan air mineral tentunya dikonsumsi oleh prefek. Sayang kalau dibagikan ke peserta. Para prefek juga masih lapar. Namanya juga _big event_.

Begitu pukul tujuh tepat. Prefek memulai acara selanjutnya. Mereka melakukan beberapa permainan, katanya agar peserta tidak penat dan stres. Sekalipun permainan penangkal stres, tetap saja ada hukuman bagi kelompok yang kalah. Dan permainan selesai pukul 9.30. Sebelum peserta diijinkan pergi tidur, mereka diberi tugas membuat surat cinta untuk kakak prefek. Syaratnya cukup tulis isi surat cintanya, bisa juga puisi cinta. Tidak usah menulis nama pengirim di suratnya. Tapi harus jelas ditujukan kepada siapa, dan itu harus kakak prefek.

Dan mereka disuruh bangun pukul 2 dini hari. Permainan mengunggu lagi rupanya.

-000-

 **Harry'** **s PoV**

"Ugh... pakai acara surat cinta segala. Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak menulis surat cinta. Hukuman?" Ron mengeluh karena harus menulis surat cinta. Dia mengeluh terus sejak memasuki aula untuk tempat tidur peserta laki-laki.

Aku juga berpikir begitu, apakah ada hukuman kalau tidak menulis surat cinta? Aku juga belum pernah menulis surat cinta. Apalagi harus ditujukan kepada kakak prefek. Lalu aku harus menulis kepada siapa?

"Ron."

"Apa?"

"Kita tidak perlu menulis nama kita, kan? Kita juga tidak tau nama prefek." Oke, aku mulai memikirkan ide jail, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu harus menulis kepada siapa. Cinta dengan kakak prefek? _Hell no_. Kenal saja tidak, apalagi harus menulis surat cinta. Terlebih lagi mereka kerjaannya bentak-bentak terus.

"Iya, sih. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mengarang saja."

Ron diam sejenak, " _Brilliant_ , Harry. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku. Baiklah aku mulai mengarang."

"Aku juga akan mengarang indah untuk kakak prefek tercinta kita."

Mengarang sih mengarang. Tapi aku harus mengarang apa? Aku kan belum pernah menulis surat cinta. Oh, aku ada ide bagus. Aku bisa berpura-pura menjadi perempuan. Menjadi adik kelas perempuan yang jatuh cinta dengan kakak prefek. Dan sekarang aku tau tujuanku siapa. Prefek Kedisplinan yang kata Astoria namanya Draco Malfoy. Alih-alih menulis surat cinta, aku menulis surat benci. Ha ha ha, tunggu saja surat cinta dari adik kelasmu ini. Semoga kau senang, kakak. Memangnya siapa yang tidak kesal kalau kau bentak-bentak terus?

"Oke, aku selesai. Kau sudah selesai, Ron?"

"Ron?" begitu aku sudah menyimpan surat cintaku, aku melihat Ron yang sudah terlelap. Pantas saja dia tidak menjawab. Ya sudah, aku ikut tidur. Besok harus bangun jam 2 pagi. _Hell_ , mereka mau apa menyurh kita bangun jam 2 pagi.

-000-

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar prefek yang berteriak-teriak menyuruh peserta bangun dan segera pergi ke lapangan. Apa mereka bisa tidak berteriak-teriak setiap saat? Semoga saja mereka tidak cepat tua dan darah tinggi.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" seorang perefek lagi-lagi menanyakan hal yang sama, lagi-lagi kami juga menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama. Sedikit malas juga, _hell_ aku belum puas tidur. Dan kulihat prefek yang berkumpul lebih banyak daripada acara-acara sebelumnya.

"Sekarang duduk melingkar dan kumpulkan surat cinta kalian." sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar ada niat tertentu. Tapi aku tidak tau kenapa mereka menyuruh untuk tidak menamai surat cinta itu. Beberapa prefek terlihat memilah-milah surat cinta. Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak. Kutolehkan pandanganku ke Ron yang duduk di sebelahku. Raut wajahnya sedikit ketakutan meskipun dia masih mengantuk.

"Ron, memang kau menulis untuk siapa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada, Harry. Hanya... aku takut kalau mereka menyuruh kita membacakan surat cinta itu. Aku kan hanya asal-asalan saja menulisnya." jawab Ron masih memperhatikan para prefek yang masih memilah surat.

"Oh... oke. Lalu tujuan suratmu?"

Ron menoleh kepadaku, "Kau ingat prefek perempuan yang mencari tali tadi pagi... yang bersama prefek kedisiplinan tadi?"

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Begitu aku menemukan prefek yang sedikit baik hati, aku langsung menulis untuknya. Semoga saja tidak ada yang menyadarinya."

"Ya, semoga saja." jawabku sedikit menyutuji perkataan Ron. Karena aku punya firasat buruk, kalau para prefek pasti menyuruh kita untuk membacakan surat cinta itu.

Dan dugaan Ron benar. Ada beberapa surat yang akan dibacakan. Hanya beberapa saja. Karena sisanya diamankan oleh prefek lain. Seorang prefek terlihat membacakan isi salah satu surat yang dipilih tadi. Menanyakan siapa yang menulisnya dan menyuruhnya maju. Terlihat seorang gadis maju kedepan. Terlihat dari sikapnya dia sangat gugup. Dan benar, para prefek menyuruhnya untuk membacakan surat cinta itu di depan kakak prefek yang menjadi tujuan surat cinta itu. Begitu seorang prefek yang diinginkan gadis itu maju, terlihat beberapa prefek menyoraki mereka berdua.

Total sudah tujuh surat dibaca. Semua isi akhir surat itu adalah 'apakah kakak mau menerima cintaku?' dan semua dibalas dengan 'maaf kakak menolak'. Dan kulihat tinggal satu surat lagi. Entah aku jadi semakin gugup dan merasa tidak nyaman. Seorang prefek berambut pirang pucat maju kedepan. Draco Malfoy, yang kata Astoria adalah pendamping kelompok kita dan prefek kedisiplinan. Dia maju kedepan, berdiri di tengah-tengah kami dan membacakan isi surat itu dengan suara lantangnya yang sedikit keras. Terlihat semua prefek menyorakinya saat dia membacakan isi surat itu, tak lupa kikikan, tawa dan senyum geli terlontar oleh para prefek dan peserta sosialisasi. Katakan ini hanya perasaanku saja atau apa karena aku mendeteksi adanya sinyal bahaya dari wajahnya terlihat marah itu. Ketika dia selesai membacakan isi surat itu, sorakan nakal dari prefek semakin keras.

"Yang menulis surat ini... cepat kemari."

Merlin, itu suratku yang memang kutujukan untuknya, aku juga menuliskan beberapa kalimat yang mencirikan fisiknya. Puja kerang ajaib, kau luar biasa sekali.

-000-

To be continue

-000-

 **Afterwords**

Hai~ hai~ Shandy here!

He he he senang bisa nulis ff lagi, ng~... ini akun baru saya, sebenarnya udah lama kenal ffn, since 2011 Oho ho ho~

Tapi karena saya sibuk sekolah dan urusan ini-itu jadinya akun lama gak keurus, lupa email, dan lupa password, nasibmu T.T

Setelah jadwal sekolah sedikit longgar akhirnya saya bikin akun baru dan cerita baru, dan kali ini saya catat semua akun saya di micros#ft exel biar gak lupa gitu~

Kali ini saya membuka akun baru saya dengan ff Drarry yang sudah melekat dihati saya #awawaw  
Kenapa Harry OOC dan badass? Karena saya kepikiran 'badass Harry pasti yahut', alhasil jadilah ff geje ini

Saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan di ff ini dengan ff lain, karena terbentuknya ff ini murni dari ide geje saya (_ _)

Eniwei, semoga ff saya kali ini layak baca dan nantikan chap selanjutnya (^_^)/


	2. Love Letter

**Harry's PoV**

Total sudah tujuh surat dibaca. Semua isi akhir surat itu adalah 'apakah kakak mau menerima cintaku?' dan semua dibalas dengan 'maaf kakak menolak'. Dan kulihat tinggal satu surat lagi. Entah aku jadi semakin gugup dan merasa tidak nyaman. Seorang prefek berambut pirang pucat maju kedepan. Draco Malfoy, yang kata Astoria adalah pendamping kelompok kita dan prefek kedisiplinan. Dia maju kedepan, berdiri di tengah-tengah kami dan membacakan isi surat itu dengan suara lantangnya yang sedikit keras. Terlihat semua prefek menyorakinya saat dia membacakan isi surat itu, tak lupa kikikan, tawa dan senyum geli terlontar oleh para prefek dan peserta sosialisasi. Katakan ini hanya perasaanku saja atau apa karena aku mendeteksi adanya sinyal bahaya dari wajahnya terlihat marah itu. Ketika dia selesai membacakan isi surat itu, sorakan nakal dari prefek semakin keras.

"Yang menulis surat ini... cepat kemari."

Merlin, itu suratku yang memang kutujukan untuknya, aku juga menuliskan beberapa kalimat yang mencirikan fisiknya. Puja kerang ajaib, kau luar biasa sekali.

-000-

 **Harry Potter (c) J.K Rowling**

 **Warning: Au, no-magic, badass Harry, OOC**

 **This fict contain typo and misstypo**

 **Happy Reading ^^v**

-000-

Sebenarnya aku tidak takut, tapi aku hanya malas saja. Laki-laki takut? _For what sake?_ Malu? Sedikit. Bagaimana tidak malu jika banyak orang yang tidak kau kenal melihatmu membacakan surat cinta apalagi pengirim dan penerima sama-sama laki-laki dan saling tak kenal. _Oh right_ , modal nekat. Setidaknya hasil mengarang indahku diakui oleh kakak-kakak prefek. Berarti karyaku salah satu _love letter_ terbaik.

"Siapa yang menulis?" apa dia batman jadi-jadian, malam-malam- eh, atau pagi ya? Bodo'. Malam-malam begini masih punya stamina untuk bentak-bentak.

Dengan malas aku mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi, "Aku, kak."

Semua orang yang berada di lapangan sontak menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan terkejut. Tapi ada beberapa yang memandangku dengan senyum aneh yang tak bisa kuartikan.

"Kemari."

Aku melangkah kearahnya dalam diam dan malas. Ugh~ masih ngantuk. Saat aku berdiri tepat beberapa langkah darinya, dia menatapku dengan wajah berkerutnya yang menurutku membuatnya mirip oom-oom. Eh?

"Benar kau yang menulis surat ini? Kau tahukan kalau Koordinator Kedisiplinan di sekolah ini adalah aku." dia bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit keras dan sudah pasti semua orang di lapangan bisa mendengarnya.

"Iya, aku yang menulisnya dan aku tahu kalau Kakak adalah Koordinator Kedisiplinan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau ini suratmu? Kau sebenarnya menyimpang atau kau ini buta tidak bisa membedakan mana yang laki-laki dan mana nyang perempuan? Kenapa kau menulis untukku? "

"Aku tidak menyimpang dan aku memang menulis untuk Kakak. Aku yakin itu suratku, disitu pasti ada gambar orang yang sedang mengedipkan sebelah mata dan emoticon di beberapa kalimat." jelasku dengan ekspresi polos. Apa aku bisa masuk klub drama sekarang? Dan wajahnya terlihat semakin mengeras.

"Oke, oke. Acara berdebatnya sudah." kakak prefek berambut hitam yang tadi -atau kemarin- pagi yang ikut menghakimiku menuju kearah kami dan menyodorkan coklat batang dengan bungkus ungu yang mereknya terkenal itu kepadaku. Apa itu untukku?

"Ini, kau tembak dia dengan coklat ini dan bacakan suratmu." aku menerima coklat itu dan dia menoleh ke prefek pirang yang berdiri di depanku, "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan sesama jenis. Lagipula semua prefek menyukai suratnya dan kami sangat setuju kalau suratnya wajib dibacakan. Tidak melanggar aturan kedisiplinan, kan?" ujarnya dengan senyum aneh.

"Diam kau, jangan ikut campur."

" _Whatever_." kakak prefek itu menoleh kearahku lagi dan menepuk bahu kiriku, " _Good luck_ , _boy_."

"Kalian bisa mulai." setelah itu dia kembali duduk di barisan prefek yang terlihat antusias dan penasaran dengan sesi ini. Si pirang itu menatapku datar.

"Mulailah." aku mulai membacakan suratku.

" _Love at first sight_ ,  
Untuk Kakak Prefek berambut pirang yang ganteng-cetar-membahana meskipun aku tak tahu namamu

Aku menyukai Kakak saat pertama kali melihat Kakak pagi tadi  
Apakah benang rajut mengikat kita?  
Dan aku merasa kalau aku cocok dengan Kakak  
Meskipun banyak perbedaan diantara kita

Seperti surai kelamku bagaikan langit malam yang memaksaku bergadang untuk membuat surat ini  
Dan surai pirangmu bagaikan sinar mentari yang membuatku ingin menjambret _sunglass_ yang dipakai Mr. Moody tadi siang :D

Abu-abu, warna matamu yang indah itu membuatku menggigil seperti menanti Daily Prophet yang dikirim oleh yeti  
Aku mengharapkan Kakak merengkuhku dalam dekapanmu agar tak menggigil kedinginan saat menatap kedua matamu, tapi aku takut...  
Aku takut semakin kedinginan  
Dan kurasa aku akan memeluk kakak yang hitam eksotis itu saja, _so sexy and deli_ ~  
Dan hijau, warna mataku bagaikan air kolam yang penuh lumut di taman sekolah

Tak lupa juga wangi _aftershave_ yang menguar dari tubuhmu membuatku ingat dengan semerbak wangi bunga bangkai dari asia itu  
Oh, sungguh wangi sekali

Dan aku tak ingin kakak terus-terusan membentakku  
Sungguh baik niatku mencegahmu hipertensi :D  
Mengingat semua prefek mengatakan 'semoga kau tidak hipertensi'  
Tapi karena itu peran penting Kakak, jadi aku diam saja, karena lagi-lagi aku takut...  
Aku takut ketua prefek memecatmu :P

Semoga 'cintaku' kakak terima  
Tidak diterima juga _no problem_ , aku selingkuh saja dengan kakak yang eksotis itu :3

Dengan mengucap _hocus-pokus-tru-la-la~_ , ku kirim surat ini ke Kakak

 _With love_ ,  
Sorry! :D"

Setelah ku selesai membaca suratku, langsung terdengar tawa lepas yang semakin keras dari semua orang yang ada di lapangan, termasuk staff sekolah yang bertugas jaga malam demi keamanan sekolah. Aku juga ingin tertawa, tapi kasihan dia diam sendiri kan. Dan semua kakak-kakak prefek bertiak 'terima-terima-terima', beberapa peserta juga menyoraki kami. Sepertinya cintaku direstui, ha ha ha.

"DIAM!" ah... tim medis siap-siap obat hipertensi. Dia memandangku sebentar dengan galaknya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menerimamu?"

"Mmm... tidak kenapa-kenapa sih. Lagipula, ini kan cuma tugas dari prefek saja." ucapku membenarkan.

Dia diam dan beberapa prefek masih berteriak 'terima-terima-terima' tapi tidak sekeras tadi. Sungguh aku terhura- salah, aku terharu dengan restu mereka. Aku mencintai kalian semua, Kakak.

"Eh... Kakak serius menerimaku?" aku sedikit menggodanya.

"Maaf saja, aku laki-laki tulen dan masih menyukai wanita." setelah dia mengucapkan itu, dia pergi sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Dan kakak prefek yang berambut hitam menghampiriku sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, dia memang tempramenan. Tapi aslinya baik kok, mungkin dia malu karena sesi penembakan yang luar biasa ini." katanya sambil tetap tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku mendengarmu!" tentunya yang bersangkutan dapat mendengarnya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya dengan suara agak pelan. Aku tidak tahu apakah yang lain bisa mendengar atau tidak.

"Harry Potter, kak. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa. Boleh aku minta suratmu? Setelah ini pasti kau buang, kan?"

"Boleh." aku menyerahkan suratku, "Apa Kakak akan menggunakannya untuk _blackmail_?"

 _Blackmail_ kepada prefek kedisiplinan? Itu pasti wow.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi sepertinya aku akan menggunakannya. Kalau ada sesuatu kau bisa mengatakannya kepadaku. Yah, meski aku bukan pendamping kelompokmu sih. Tapi setelah ini semua selesai kita menjadi kakak dan adik kelas biasa, kan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Aku Tom Riddle dan dia Draco Malfoy. Tapi jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa. Acara tidak bisa berjalan dengan lancar jika nama kami banyak yang mengetahuinya. "

"Tapi kenapa Kakak memberitahuku?" walaupun aku sudah tahu nama prefek kedisiplinan tadi.

"Untuk meringankan permainan penting. Sudah dulu, kau boleh duduk kembali."

Setelah itu aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Baru beberapa langkah, aku menoleh padanya.

"Ah... Apa coklatnya boleh untukku?"

"Tentu." setidaknya dia kakak baik yang bersembunyi di wajah jahatnya. Tapi kata 'permainan penting' masih membuatku kepikiran.

-000-

 **Thi** **r** **d Person PoV**

Setelah Harry duduk kembali, Tom melihat jam tangannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua peserta.

"Kalian semua kembali ke aula untuk istirahat sebentar, setelah itu jam 6 tepat semua harus sudah berkumpul lagi di lapangan. Paham?"

"Paham, kak!" terlihat wajah-wajah peserta yang kembali mengantuk begitu acara ini selesai.

"Bubar."

Para peserta kembali ke aula masing-masing. Beberapa prefek juga kembali ke ruangan yang digunakan panitia untuk tempat tidur. Terlihat Draco menghampiri Tom sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"Tom. Tadi kau meminta apa padanya? Dan darimana kau dapatkan coklat itu?"

Tom menunjukkan surat dari Harry tadi sambil memandang Draco dengan wajah polos yang dibuat-buat, "Aku suka suratnya, jadi aku minta. Sebagai gantinya coklat tadi kuberikan padanya. Oh ya, itu tadi coklatmu yang kau sembunyikan di lemari pendingin yang ada di ruang prefek."

Tom melipat suratnya dan memasukkan ke saku celanya.

"Kau! Kenapa kau ambil coklatku? Berikan surat itu padaku." pinta Draco memaksa.

"Haa... Draco, _boy_. Kau tahu, aku sudah bisa mengira kalau ada yang mengirim surat untukmu. Tapi aku tak tahu siapa gadis beruntung yang akan membacakan suratnya. Jadi aku ambil saja coklat yang kau sembunyikan itu untuk memperdalam suasana romanits saat sesi penembakan itu. Tapi diluar dugaan, ternyata laki-laki." Tom melangkah meninggalkan Draco di belakangnya.

"Tom! Kau harus ganti rugi coklatku!"

Lalu Tom menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Draco serius meskipun bibirnya tersenyum jahil, "Tapi dia manis juga kalau perhatikan baik-baik. Kalau kau tak mau, untukku saja. Tapi kurasa aku harus _tanning_ dulu agar bisa eksotis seperti Blaise. _Good night_ , Dray."

"Tom, tunggu! Aku bilang ganti rugi coklatku dan berikan surat itu padaku!" Draco dan Tom kembali dengan kegiatan panggil-dan-abaikan. Tom terus mengabaikannya. Dan Draco, antara ingin surat cinta yang dibacakan tadi diberikan padanya dan kenapa harus coklat mahal miliknya harus diberikan kepada orang lain. Dan kau harus ganti rugi. Mirip film Bollywood.

Sepertinya Tom benar, Draco jaim kuadrat.

-000-

Pagi tiba. Seperti sebelumnya prefek kembali berteriak-teriak membangunkan peserta untuk olahraga pagi. Sama seperti sebelumnya banyak prefek yang berkumpul untuk melaksanakan olahraga pagi. Olahraga pagi diawali dengan pemanasan seperti olahraga yang pada umumnya dilakukan di seluruh _high school_. Dilanjutkan dengan lari pagi -atau _jogging_ \- melewati desa di sebelah Hogwarts Academy yang kata prefek berambut hitam- Tom yang memimpin olahraga pagi ini 'desa kecil' jadi tidak berat untuk mengelilingi desa tersebut. Tentunya hal itu membuat seluruh peserta rematik mendadak begitu memasuki desa tersebut dan belum kembali ke Hogwarts Academy.

Sebenarnya prefek mereka ini anggota militer yang sedang menyamar menjadi anak sekolahan atau sebenarnya Hogwarts Academy ini sekolah militer yang menyamar menjadi sekolah biasa, sih?

Terdapat delapan prefek yang mendampingi mereka untuk melakukan _jogging_ di desa tersebut. Tak luput pandangan warga desa yang rajin sekali bangun pagi, menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Dikiranya sedang ada latihan militer massal, padahal mereka hanya murid baru yang sedang disiksa- ups... diajak lari pagi.

Usai lari pagi, prefek mengijinkan mereka istirahat sebentar selama 30 menit. Setelah itu mereka kembali memasak dan sarapan pagi. Apa memasak sendiri seperti kemarin? Tentu saja. Mereka kan diajarkan untuk mandiri.

Seperti sebelumnya 90 menit untuk memasak dan 30 menit untuk makan dan membersihkannya setelah mereka selesai makan. Dan mereka diberi kesempatan untuk istirahat selama 15 menit untuk bersiap ke acara selanjutnya, yang kata kakak prefek _games_.

Permainan dimulai pukul 9.45 pagi. Berbeda dengan permainan sebelumnya, permainan kali ini permainan fisik dan kekompakan.

"Perhatian. Untuk _games_ kali ini akan ada hukuman mental. Dan hukuman dilakukan di akhir permainan oleh kelompok yang mendapat poin paling rendah. Dan karena ini permainan spesial, jadi prefek pendamping juga akan ikut bermain. Artinya ada 14 kelompok, dan kelompok terakhir jelas kelompok prefek pendamping. Tiga orang dari prefek sebagai pengamat hasil. Sisanya sebagai penonton."

Tapi jangan kira para prefek mempermudah mereka. Prefek pendamping bergabung secara acak. Bisa saja yang bukan prefek pendamping ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Tidak semudah itu mereka kepadamu kawan.

Dan permainan berlangsung secara meriah. Berbagai permainan termasuk permainan tradisional Inggris dimainkan. Sejenak mereka melupakan betapa garangnya para prefek karena asik menertawakan satu sama lain karena kegilaan yang mereka lakukan. Tepat tengah hari permainan itu selesai. Kelompok yang kalah adalah kelompok sepuluh. Semua kelompok tentunya medesahkan nafas lega. Terlebih lagi kelompok prefek, karena tentu saja mereka tahu hukuman apa yang menanti. Tak luput dari kelompok Harry dan Ron yang terlihat sangat lega karena sangat kelelahan. Sudah lelah batin dan fisik ini, masa' mau ditambah lagi.

Terlihat Blaise, Draco -yang memakai masker medis-, dan seorang prefek berambut coklat membawa ember yang berisi cairan aneh yang tidak dapat diindetifikasikan terdapat campuran apa saja yang ada didalam ember itu. Terlihat warna kuning susu yang sangat kental, terlihat juga potongan-potongan berwarna hijau gelap yang sepertinya sayur yang sudah busuk. Dan tentu saja baunya yang sangat menusuk itu mengingatkan beberapa peserta dan prefek akan surat cinta Harry yang ditulis untuk prefek pirang itu, ' _wangi aftershave yang menguar dari tubuhmu membuatku ingat dengan semerbak wangi bunga bangkai dari asia itu, oh, sungguh wangi sekali_ '.

" _Sudah sadar rupanya._ " batin Harry memperhatikan Draco yang memakai masker sambil menyernyitkan dahinya. Tak tahan wanginya mungkin. Kemudian Tom berdiri di depan ember-ember itu.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, kelompok sepuluh yang akan diberi hukuman. Tenang saja ini hukuman ringan. Kalian cukup mencuci tangan kalian dengan air yang ada di ember-ember ini. Ada lima ember, jadi lakukan bergiliran. Mudah bukan. Kalau begitu silahkan."

Semua anggota kelompok sepuluh maju kedepan dengan ragu-ragu. Terlihat ekspresi jijik, mual, dan bisikan 'eww' dari penonton terdengar. Ck ck, sangat lelah hayati ini, kakak. Setelah itu mereka menyimpan ember-ember itu dan menyuruh kelompok sepuluh untuk mencuci tangan mereka. Kali ini benar-benar mencuci tangan. Setelahnya mereka kembali duduk dibarisan kelompok, Tom mulai memberitahu apa saja yang ada di dalam ember itu.

"Yang ada di dalam ember itu hanya campuran biasa. Sayur bayam yang sudah busuk, nasi bekas kemarin lusa dan _mealworm_ yang diolah menjadi satu. Ditambah sedikit air tentunya. Campuran biasa bukan." ujarnya dengan senyum seperti biasa menjelaskan isi campuran dari ember yang katanya biasa-biasa saja.

"Kita ke permainan selanjutnya. Kakak-kakak, kalian siap?" Tom bertanya dengan penuh semangat kepada prefek yang ada di lapangan, dan di jawab dengan semangat. "Siap!"

"Oke, kalau begitu kita lakukan." setelah mengatakan itu semua prefek kecuali Tom dan Daphne, meninggalkan lapangan. Dan semua peserta kembali terbingung-bingung dengan para prefek. Mereka kompak sekali.

"Kalian kembali ke aula untuk mengambil pena dan buku tulis, setelah itu kembali ke lapangan aku akan jelaskan permainan selanjutnya." ucap Daphne ambil alih. Setelah semua peserta kembali ke aula untuk mengambil pena dan buku tulis, Tom mulai meninggalkan lapangan seperti prefek yang lain.

"Tom!" panggil Daphne dan Tom menolehkan kearah Daphne, "Semoga mereka tidak menemukanmu."

"Semoga kau bersembunyi dengan baik, Daph." Tom kembali berjalan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

" _Dan semoga berhasil Harry, aku ingin tahu usaha apalagi yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini._ " tambah Tom dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian semua peserta kembali ke lapangan.

"Untuk _game_ selanjutnya..." ucap Daphne dengan jeda sedikit lama. Semua peserta terlihat penasaran. Kenapa harus mengambil pena dan buku, kenapa hanya Daphne yang berada di lapangan, kemana Tom, dan kenapa-kenapa yang lainnya.

"Kalian harus meminta tanda tangan dari semua prefek. Jumlah prefek ada 24 orang. Untuk tugas utama, kalian harus mencari dan meminta tanda tangan dari Ketua Prefek dan Koordinator Kedisiplinan. Kurasa kalian semua sudah tahu siapa Prefek Kedisiplinan." katanya sambil memandang semua peserta yang sedikit pucat. Meminta dan mencari tanda tangan dari semua prefek, termasuk prefek kedisiplinan yang galak itu?

"Untuk Ketua Prefek, tenang saja kalian bisa mendapatkan tanda tangannya dengan mudah. Tapi pastinya kalian harus tahu siapa Ketua Prefek itu. Oh, tapi alangkah baiknya bila kalian mengetahui nama prefek terlebih dulu sebelum meminta tanda tangan. Paham?" jelas Daphne yang membuat peserta semakin pucat pasi. Dan di jawab dengan malas oleh semua peserta.

"Semoga berhasil." setelah itu Daphne mulai meninggalkan lapangan. Beberapa peserta terdiam dan beberapa ada yang sudah mulai mencari prefek untuk dimintai tanda tangan. Kelompok Harry terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Jadi kita sudah tahu lima prefek. Kakaknya Ron, kakaknya Astoria, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, dan prefek kedisiplinan." Harry diam sejenak, "Ron, Astoria. Apa ada yang kalian ketahui lagi?"

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya. Astoria terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi beberapa prefek terlihat mencurigakan." kata Astoria.

"Mencurigakan?"

"Ya, terutama prefek yang bersama kakakku tadi. Tapi aku tidak yakin."

"Tapi, Harry. Apa prefek yang bicara denganmu saat acara penembakan mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Ron.

Harry diam sejenak, "Oh, bodohnya aku. Kita sudah tahu nama enam prefek. Dia memberitahuku namanya. Saat aku bertanya untuk apa dia memberitahu namanya, dia hanya bilang untuk meringankan permainan."

"Kau yakin hanya itu, Harry?" Harry menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban ya.

"Dia mencurigakan bukan?"

"Tapi..." Seamus mengintrupsi diskusi Harry, Ron dan Astoria, "Bagaiman kita bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan prefek kedisiplinan?"

"Iya, aku yakin pasti sulit mendapatkannya." kata Ron yang setuju dengan Seamus.

"Aku ada ide." kata Harry membuat semua teman sekelempoknya memandangnya dengan penuh harapan.

"Kita berpencar, aku dan Astoria akan mencoba untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Prefek Kedisiplinan. Karena, sepertinya Astoria tahu Prefek Kedisiplinan meskipun tidak saling kenal. Kalian terserah mau dengan siapa mendapatkan tanda tangan siapa. Jadi, agar kita bisa mengetahui semua prefek disini kita harus berpencar. Menghemat tenaga. Bagaimana?" semua teman kelompoknya terdiam, tapi terlihat menyetujui usul Harry.

"Baiklah kita berpencar. Setidaknya kita bisa mencari prefek dengan mudah dan tidak seperti main keroyok." dan semua teman sekelompoknya berpencar mencari para prefek. Ron bertiga dengan Seamus dan Neville, teman kelompoknya yang sedikit pendiam dan sedikit gemuk itu.

"Jadi di mana kita mencari prefek itu?" tanya Harry sambil berjalan mencari prefek kedisiplinan.

"Kakakku pernah mengatakan soal ruang kesehatan dan ruang prefek. Kurasa ada yang bersembunyi di ruangan tersebut."

"Kita ke ruangan kesehatan dulu."

Harry dan Astoria memasuki gedung untuk mencari ruang kesehatan. Tidak sulit mencarinya. Hogwarts Academy memang sekolah elit dan wilayahnya juga luas. Jadi ada denah gedung sekolah yang terpasang di dsebelah Aula Besar. Tentunya ruang kesehatan dan ruang prefek ada di denah tersebut.

"Hm? Kenapa ada tiga ruang prefek? Hogwarts benar-benar elit rupanya." ucap Harry penuh kagum dengan sekolah ini sambil memperhatikan denah gedung Hogwarts Academy.

"Kalau begitu ke ruang kesehatan dulu setelah itu ruang prefek nomor tiga." ajak Astoria.

Mereka menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Dan saat sampai di sana pintunya sudah terbuka. Hanya ada empat prefek di sana. Sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar bersembunyi. Tapi tidak ada yang mereka kenal.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Tenang saja kalian bukan orang pertama yang mengunjungi kami." kata prefek berambut coklat yang mereka temui di depan gerbang sekolah saat hari pertama sosialisasi. Juga prefek perempuan yang berambut coklat mengembang yang merapikan dan mengajari Harry memakai dasi saat dia di hukum karena dia terlambat.

"Masuklah, tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak akan membuat kalian mondar-mandir untuk mencari tahu nama kami." kata prefek berambut coklat mengembang tersebut.

"Ya, kemarikan buku kalian. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, kalian bisa kesusahan mencari Ketua Prefek." seorang prefek perempuan berambut hitam panjang meminta buku mereka. Sepertinya mereka kakak baik. Harry dan Astoria saling memandang, lalu tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, kak!" ucap keduanya senang. Demi sepatu balet neptunus, keberuntungan setidaknya berpihak kepada mereka.

Dan kini mereka sudah mengetahui setidaknya sepuluh prefek. Mereka yang berada di ruang kesehatan, Cedric Diggory, Hermione Granger, Padma Patil dan Anthony Goldstein. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih lagi mereka langsung pergi menuju ruang prefek nomor tiga.

-000-

Di sebuah ruangan di lantai tiga Hogwarts Academy, terdapat dua orang prefek laki-laki. Tom Riddle dan Draco Malfoy, yang terlihat tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Kau yakin, Dray?"

"Yakin apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Tentang surat Harry." kata Tom sedikit gemas dengan Draco.

"Memang kenapa dengan suratnya?"

"Oh~ ayolah Draco Lucius Malfoy. Aku tahu itu memang hanya permainan saja. Tapi kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini. Kau sendiri yang bilang 'ingin bebas soal hubungan asmara' dan kau, juga mengatakannya padaku kalau kau ingin kekasih yang 'bermain di belakang', kan?"

"Aku juga tidak ingin kekasih yang hanya menginginkan hartaku saja." kata Draco dengan malas. Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lapangan yang terlihat dari jendela ruangan tersebut.

"Tentu saja Harry tidak ingin hartamu. Aku jamin itu." Tom meyakinkan Draco.

"Memang apa yang bisa kau jaminkan, Tom? Aku sudah cerita padamu kan, tentang mantan-mantanku sebelumnya. Tidak laki-laki, tidak perempuan, sama saja. Mereka takut dengan nama keluargaku, berpura-pura serius menjalin hubungan denganku agar bisa mendapatkan harta keluargaku." katanya masih memandang lapangan sekolah yang terlihat beberapa siswa mondar-mandir mencari prefek.

"Aku tahu dan aku paham perasaanmu. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku jamin dan aku yakinkan, Harry pasti berbeda."

"Terserah kau saja." kata Draco yang terlihat mengalah dan tidak mau berdebat dengan Tom. "Tapi melihat dari sikapnya, aku yakin dia tidak mau."

Tom menyeringai kemenangan dan menatap Draco yang masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lapangan sekolah.

" _Well,_ aku punya sesuatu yang penting untuk memaksa Harry agar dia mau menjalin hubungan denganmu."

-000-

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang prefek nomor tiga yang tertutup, Harry dan Astoria diam memandang papan nama ruangan tersebut. _Perfect Room 3_. _Meeting Room_. Adalah identitas ruangan tersebut. Ragu-ragu mereka mengetuk pintu ruangan itu. Disana ada tiga orang prefek juga ada dua orang peserta dari kelompok lain. Harry dan Astoria ikut mengantri untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan dari ketiga prefek tersebut. Satu prefek mereka kenal, Blaise Zabini. Dan satu lagi yang Astoria kenal, Pansy Parkinson. Setelah kedua orang tadi keluar dari ruangan ini. Giliran Harry dan Astoria.

"Hei, kau mau tanda tangan juga, Asto?" tanya Blaise dengan ramah dan sedikit menggoda Astoria. Sepertinya mudah mendapatkan tanda tangan darinya.

"Tidak, kau belakangan saja, Blaise." jawab Astoria sambil menyernyitkan dahinya. "Pansy, bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja." ucap Pansy dengan ramah juga.

"Ow, awas kalian." ucapan Blaise dibalas dengan kikikan geli oleh Astoria dan Pansy. "Kemarikan bukumu, Harry."

"Eh? Namaku?" Harry sedikit bingung kenapa Blaise mengetahui namany tapi tetap menyerahkan bukunya.

"Tentu saja kami tahu. Siapa yang tidak tahu nama orang yang menembak Draco dengan romantisnya. Maksudku Tom yang memberitahu kami" kata Blaise sambil memberi tanda tangan di buku Harry. Setelah itu mengopernya ke prefek yang ada di sebelahnya. Prefek berambut merah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau serius mau denganku kalau Draco menolakmu Harry?" sepertinya Blaise menganggap surat cinta Harry -yang dibuat asal-asalan- dengan serius.

"Huh, sejak kapan aku menembaknya? Itu kan hanya permainan saja. Lagipula aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa dan untuk siapa."

"Mencari kesempatan, Blaise?" kata prefek yang berambut merah memotong pembicaraan mereka, lalu menoleh ke Harry, "Kurasa Ron sudah memberitahumu siapa aku." dan Harry menyakini kalau prefek itu kakaknya Ron, Percy Weasley. Lalu mengoper bukunya Harry ke Pansy yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan Blaise.

"Harry, kurasa sudah tahu siapa Ketua Prefek." kata Pansy sambil memberi tanda tangannya di buku Harry. Sementara Harry memandangnya sedikit bingung.

"Siapa?" Harry tanya balik, memandang Pansy sambil mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"Ya ampun, di acara sebelumnya kalian sudah berbiacara, kan? Walaupun sebentar." tanya Blaise sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah... Tom... Tom Riddle?" ucap Harry meyakinkan ucapannya sendiri. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh ketiga prefek yang ada di depannya.

"Iya. Tom Riddle adalah Ketua Prefek. Dan untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan Koordinator Kedisiplinan kalian harus mendapatkan tanda tangan Ketua Prefek. Seharusnya Koordinator Kedisiplinan dulu baru Ketua Prefek, kan?" kata Pansy menjelaskan.

"Tapi ini sudah termasuk rencana kejutan. Jadi semoga berhasil." kata Blaise menyemangati Harry dan Astoria.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, kak." Lalu Harry dan Astoria keluar ruangan untuk mencari ruangan prefek selanjutnya. Ruangan prefek nomor dua. Setelah Harry dan Astoria keluar ruangan, ketiga prefek tersebut mulai membicarakan Harry.

"Tom benar, memang tidak kelihatan karena dandanannya yang tidak rapi. Tapi Harry itu manis." kata Blaise sambil memandang pintu yang tertutup itu.

"Kalau kulihat-lihat, Ron lebih tinggi darinya." kata Percy menyetujui ucapan Blaise.

"Bahkan hampir sama tingginya dengan Astoria." Pansy juga menambahi. "Kita memang tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan sesama jenis kan? Maksudku sudah ada berapa orang di sekolah ini yang menjalin hubungan sesama jenis. Tidak sedikit, kan?"

Blaise dan Percy mengangguk setuju.

"Aku benar-benar serius dengan Harry yang ingin aku jadi selingkuhannya." ucap Blaise girang seperti mendapat rejeki nomplok yang diundi tiap setahun sekali. Percy tidak memperdulikannya dan membaca sebuah buku yang ada disampingnya. Dan Pansy mengatainya 'serakah'. Apa coba maksudnya?

Kembali pada Harry dan Astoria, mereka sudah sampai di ruang prefek nomor dua. Papan nama ruangannya mengatakan _Perfect Room 2. Member's Room_. Dengan penuh harapan mereka mengetuk ruangan tersebut. Sudah berkali-kali mereka mengetuk tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Mereka memutuskan untuk masuk. Ternyata tidak ada anggota prefek yang berada di ruangan itu, hanya barang-barang mereka saja. Pantas saja tidak ada yang menjawab ketukannya.

"Jadi kita langsung ke ruang prefek nomor satu? Sepertinya para prefek menyadari kalau kita akan mencari mereka di ruang prefek. Jadi hanya beberapa saja yang ada di ruang prefek." tanya Harry sambil menatap Astoria.

"Ya sudah, langsung saja ke sana."

Dan saat mereka sampai di depan ruangan prefek nomor satu yang mengatakan _Perfect Room 1. Head Perfect_. Mereka sedikit ragu untuk mengetuk pintu. Setelah saling pandang agak lama karena ragu, sebelum mereka mengetuk pintu itu. Pintu tersebut terbuka dari dalam. Dan keluarlah enam orang peserta yang Harry yakini dari kelompok delapan. Tentu saja mereka yakin, kelompok mereka kan bersebelahan. Terlebih lagi peserta yang betubuh gemuk tersebut memudahkan Harry mengingatnya. Apalagi saat _games_ sebelumnya peserta bertubuh gemuk tersebut sempat terguling saat berlari selama permainan tadi berlangsung. Dan lagi, wajah keenamnya membuat Harry dan Astoria terheran-heran. Wajah memerah seperti menahan marah atau malu. Apa mereka dibully? Apa mereka dibentak-bentak? Nasibmu kawan.

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Harry dan Astoria, "Kalian berdua masuklah."

Setelah memantapkan mentalnya, Harry dan Astoria memasuki ruangan tersebut. Terlihat dua orang prefek. Siapa lagi kalau bukan otak dari tugas gila ini. Tom Riddle yang duduk angkuh sambil menautkan kedua tangannya diatas meja terlihat sedikit menutupi mulutnya. Dan Draco Malfoy yang berdiri bersandar di dinding di belakang Tom yang sedang duduk.

"Ah~ kau akhirnya datang Harry. Halo Astoria, dan kurasa kalian sudah mengetahui siapa kami." ucapnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

" _Perasanku tidak enak._ _Kuharap aku keluar dari ruangan ini dalam keadaan utuh._ " batin Harry sedikit memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Memikirkan apa hayo~

"Aku pastinya dengan senang hati memberi kalian tanda tangan dariku. Kemarikan buku kalian."

Harry dan Astoria memberikan buku mereka. Tidak seperti prefek lainnya, Tom memberikan stempel prefek dengan tinta hitam di buku Harry dan Astoria. Setelah itu dia memberikan buku Astoria dan stampel prefek dengan tinta merah ke Draco, lalu menyerahkannya kembali ke Tom. Dan Tom memberikannya kembali ke Astoria. Harry terheran-heran kenapa bukunya tidak diberi stempel oleh Draco. Terlihat seperti menahan bukunya.

"Astoria, aku akan mengantarmu ke Daphne untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya. Kurasa kau dan teman sekelompokmu yang lainnya sedang berpencar." Tom berdiri mengajak- lebih tepatnya memerintah Astoria untuk ikut dengannya. Astoria yang memang sejak awal tidak mengenal mereka -hanya mengenal namanya saja- mengikuti Tom dari belakang tanpa protes.

Setelah pintu tertutup, ragu-ragu Astoria menanyakan perihal kelompok sebelumnya yang meminta tanda tangan dari ketua dan prefek kedisiplinan. Dan hanya dijawab 'Draco membully mereka' oleh Tom. Setelah itu Astoria tidak berani bertanya lebih detil karena mendengar kata 'bully'.

Di dalam ruangan ketua prefek, Draco menduduki kursi yang khusus untuk ketua prefek setelah pintu tertutup. Terlihat seolah-seolah dia yang berkuasa di sini. Melihat buku Harry yang berisi tujuh tanda tangan dan satu stempel prefek. Tentunya beserta nama prefek yang di tulis oleh mereka sendiri. Draco mencurigai kalau mereka mempermudah permainan ini. Harry sedikit curiga akan adanya hukuman dari prefek yang duduk di depannya ini. Lalu Draco mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam laci meja, menaruhnya di atas meja. Harry menyadari kalau itu surat cintanya yang diminta oleh Tom. Draco memandang Harry.

"Aku ingin meminta penjelasanmu tentang surat ini."

Ragu-ragu Harry menjawabnya, "Bukankah itu memang tugas dari prefek?"

"Kau yakin tidak menyesal mengirimnya kepadaku?"

"Eh? Memang kenapa? Kenapa menganggapnya serius? Aku kan menulisnya asal-asalan saja. Kenapa harus menyesal." Harry sedikit kebingungan dengan tingkah Draco yang sepertinya dia menganggapnya serius. Nak, dikau memang tak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh Tom dan Draco. Mereka memang licin seperti sabun.

"Dengar bocah, aku tidak suka bermain-main. Dan aku tidak suka berbasa-basi." Harry sedikit sakit hati dipanggil bocah, berusia 16 tahun dan ada yang memanggilnya bocah.

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Cepatlah kasih stempel di bukuku supaya aku bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan ini." kata Harry sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"Kau berani juga rupanya, bocah." Draco berdiri lalu menghampiri Harry. "Aku menahan bukumu sebagai ganti coklat yang kau makan."

"Kalau kau menahan bukuku sih tidak masalah, lagi pula buku itu tidak penting." tantang Harry. "Memangnya kenapa dengan coklat? Bukankah Tom yang memberikannya padaku?"

"Memang Tom yang memberikannya padamu, tapi dia mengambil milikku tanpa ijin dariku. Dan kau memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel sebagai seniormu. Apa kau memang tidak pernah di didik oleh orang tuamu? Berani sekali kau dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu." kata Draco takjub dengan sikap berani Harry.

"Aku mana tahu kalau itu milikmu. Tapi maaf saja ya kalau aku memang tidak berpendidikan. Aku tidak punya orang tua, tapi kalau kau menghina orang tuaku awas saja."

Draco sedikit tersentak dengan perkataan Harry. Dia tidak punya orang tua, dan mengatakannya dengan mudahnya tanpa beban. Tapi Harry mengancamnya kalau Draco menghina orang tuanya. Ada apa dan kemana orang tua Harry Potter? Lalu Draco berbalik dan mengambil kertas di meja, surat cinta milik Harry. Memandangnya sebentar.

"Oke, kesampingkan soal itu dan lupakan masalah coklat, tapi aku benar-benar menahan bukumu. Dan mengenai surat ini..." Draco memotong kalimatnya sambil menunjukkan surat itu, "Aku serius soal surat ini."

Katanya benar-benar serius meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

"Hah?" Harry terkejut, Draco benar-benar serius dengan surat yang dibuat dengan tujuannya hanya main-main itu. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Aku serius menerimamu sebagai kekasihku. Apa kurang jelas, Potter?"

Hah? Kekasihmu? Maaf saja ya, aku lurus. Lebih baik aku menjalin hubungan dengan kera sakti."

"Jam permainan akan habis, sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Cepat kembali ke kelompokmu." Draco melihat jam tangannya lalu mengambil buku Harry yang terabaikan di atas meja. Dia menoleh ke arah Harry dengan wajah serius.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Potter. Oh ya, aku juga mengamankan ini." Draco menunjukkan dua buah kunci yang digabung menjadi satu dengan gantungan nama berinisial 'H.P', lalu meninggalkan Harry yang masih terbengong-bengong.

Mata Harry terbelalak, "Tunggu! Itu kunci lemariku. Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Hei!"

"Ugh~ seharusnya aku menambahkan kata ferret di surat itu. Mirip si Swiper yang suka rampok barang orang seenak jidatnya." Harry menyusul keluar ruangan prefek. Masih memikirkan kenapa Draco menganggap serius suratnya dan darimana dia mendapatkan kuncinya. Kejutan menanti Harry, cukup ucapkan _Hocus-Pokus-Tru-La-La_ seperti di suratmu dan keajaiban seperti di film penyihir muda itu terjadi.

-000-

Waktu untuk mencari dan meminta tanda tangan dari semua prefek sudah habis. Tom menyuruh semua peserta untuk kembali berbaris di lapangan, memakai toa milik sekolah. Terlihat wajah-wajah peserta yang kelelahan. Kelelahan berlari -berjalan- kesana kemari untuk mencari prefek, kelelahan karena melalukan _dare_ dari prefek sebelum mereka memberikan tanda tangan, kelelahan karena tidak dapat tanda tangan dari ketua dan prefek kedisiplianan, kelelahan karena lapar, kelelahan karena kepanasan, dan kelelahan-kelelahan yang lainnya.

"Apa semua tanda tangan sudah terkumpul?" Tom kembali berteriak dengan toa pinjamannya. Semua peserta menjawab belum. Tom memandang mereka sebentar, lalu menurunkan toanya.

"Kalian ini bagaimana, prefek hanya 24 orang sementara kalian jumlahnya ratusan. Bahkan kalian punya waktu sangat banyak. Kenapa tidak terkumpul semua?" Tom berteriak lagi tanpa toa. Suaranya terdengar lebih keras tanpa toa. Membuat semua peserta ketakutan.

"Sudah dapat tanda tangan ketua dan prefek kedisiplinan?" lagi-lagi dengan jawaban yang sama, belum. Sementara Astoria yang sudah mendapat keduanya hanya diam saja. Harry yang kunci lemarinya 'dirampok' oleh Draco memandang Tom dengan muka malas.

" _Mereka merencanakan apa, sih?_ " batin Harry nelangsa karena kejadian tadi, suratnya benar-benar diterima oleh Draco juga kunci lemarinya yang dirampok.

Di belakang Tom yang berdiri menatap galak para juniornya, terlihat Draco yang mengatur barisan para prefek. Mereka berbaris memanjang ke samping. Berbaris dari yang tertinggi sampai yang terpendek. Setelah barisan rapi dan teratur, Draco mencari barisannya, membandingkan siapa yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tapi dia yang tertinggi dari semua prefek. Jadi dia berdiri di barisan paling ujung. Tapi tidak, Tom lebih tinggi darinya. Karena Tom ambil alih peserta, jadi dia yang tertinggi di barisan.

"Namaku, Tom Riddle. Aku ketua prefek." Tom mundur sedikit dan menoleh ke prefek terpendek yang berdiri di barisan prefek. Memperkenalkannya kepada adik kelasnya, dan memperkenalkan semua prefek yang ada di Hogwarts Academy. Sampai di Draco, beberapa siswa memandang sedikit takut, karena Draco memandang mereka dengan galaknya. Setelah pengenalan semua prefek. Akhirnya mereka diijinkan untuk mulai memasak dan makan siang. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan acara makan siang.

Baru saja mereka memulai makan, beberapa prefek membawa ember yang digunakan sebagai hukuman pada _games_ sebelumnya dan menaruhnya di samping mereka, karena mereka duduk melingkari makan siang mereka. Menaruh di samping mereka dan menjaili mereka, alih-alih menyuruh mereka untuk menambah bila makan siangnya kurang. Tentu saja ada siswa yang berlari ke toilet untuk muntah, beberapa diantaranya menahan mualnya.

Tidak seperti Harry yang sama jahilnya dengan para prefek. Begitu prefek yang menaruh ember tersebut dan meninggalkannya, Harry memasukkan -membuang- nasi makan siangnya ke ember tersebut. Teman-temannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena ini kedua kalinya Harry berulah seperti itu. Sebelumnya dia membuang sarapannya dengan cara membungkusnya saat akan membuang plastik yang digunakan sebagai alas untuk makan mereka. Padahal prefek menyuruh mereka menghabiskan makanannya.

Acara makan selesai dengan tidak nikmatnya. Peserta diberi waktu istirahat dan membersihkan, dan harus sudah siaga di Aula Besar jam 6.30 untuk acara selanjutnya. Tapi prefek sedang berbaik hati rupanya. Acara selanjutnya yaitu pentas seni kecil-kecilan untuk peserta, dan kelompok prefek ikut bermain. Walaupun menerut semua peserta itu acara dadakan, tetapi acara itu sangat menyenangkan. Dan lagi-lagi harus bangun jam 2. Yang katanya untuk tes keberanian yang sesungguhnya acara jerit malam. Tapi untunglah dilakukan secara berkelompok. Tapi tetap saja mereka ketakutan. Lagi-lagi jebakan batman buatan prefek berjalan sempurna. Dan acara selesai pukul 4 pagi. Setelah itu mereka disuruh istirahat dan bangun pukul 6 seperti kemarin. Bukan untuk olahraga pagi, tapi untuk berkemas.

Pukul 7.30 pagi, mereka sudah berbaris rapi di lapangan. Menanti upacara penutup. Dan kejutan dari prefek sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

-000-

To be continue

-000-

 **Afterwords**

Hey-yo Shandy here!

Hm~ Saya akan jelaskan sesuatu -sy****ni- di chap 1, tapi sepertinya banyak :D  
\- di Hogwarts Academy tidak memakai seragam, alias baju bebas  
\- prefek di HA (Hogwarts Academy) juga pakai baju bebas, tapi mereka dapet blazer sama rompi yg ada lambang HA, seperti di cerita asli, mereka juga dapet badge prefek  
\- seragam/pakaian selama masa sosialisasi emang rencana prefek  
\- sebetulnya masa orientasi pendidikan, tapi karena ini kejutan prefek, jadi mereka pakai judul sosialisasi buat nutupin judul masa orientasi  
\- Harry tinggal sama Dursley, alasan kenapa dia terlambat karena nonton avatar akan dijelaskan di chap-chap selanjutnya *saya gak jamin chap selanjutnya*  
\- Sepertinya itu dulu :D

Genre sudah saya ganti, ini demi berjalannya cerita  
Rate mungkin akan berubah di beberapa chapter kedepan, soalnya bahasa akan semakin vulgar dan untuk vulgar-vulgar lainnya :D  
Sesuai judulnya **Bully** XD

Saya yakin reader pasti bingung baca chap 2 ini, haha **Jiejie** (kakak cewek saya) bilang saya otak rada' koplak gara-gara ngebut essay buat persiapan UN, tapi saya heran kenapa saya gak takut macam teman seangkatan saya, malah saya bisa dibilang paling santai, haha Jiejie bener ya XD

Big thanks buat yg rview, fav & foll maupun yg mampir di cerita geje ini~ *tebarconfetti

Big thanks for **MahoganyLOXX** , **hyunnie02** , **uzumaki megami** , **Hikaru T** , **Wyne Lee** , **EroEroi** , **fufufufrog** , **Rid** , **zuraconis** , **Mawaddah** , **Guest** , **Mint-san** , **Lady Earl** , **IcePro** , **Naad-chan** , **rosse** , **rizky alila 1** , **larasfadlie10** , **faradisy**. **Luna** , **askasufa** , dan **mavis z**

Big thanks again buat **EroEroi** dan **rosse** yang koreksi cerita saya, tapi saya sendiri yakin pasti ada typo berserakan

Special thanks buat **Jiejie** saya yang udah bantuin bikin love letternya :*

Sepertinya banyak misteri di cerita ini, eniwei nantikan chap selanjutnya (^_^)/


End file.
